Aava, the King's Pet
Aava, the King's Pet is a boss in . Location Frozen Eleum Loyce - On the path leading up to the Grand Cathedral. Lore Aava served the Ivory King, along with Lud, Zallen and four other beasts. Each was conferred a specific duty. Aava's was the guardianship of the King's beloved child of Dark. Soul of Aava, the King's Pet Description. Plot Approaching the fog wall for the first time, a voice warns: "Go back. Aava is watching". After entering the mist, the voice speak again: "Poor Aava, do you miss your king? The one without the sign has arrived. Do be merciful, and end things swiftly." Aava is initially invisible and will attack the player in this form. After progressing through the ruins of the city, the Eye of the Priestess can eventually be found at a glowing altar, which will reveal Aava and other invisible entities. After entering the fog gate again, the voice calls out: "This dead city has nothing to offer. Go back. Do not seek the old Chaos, nor its twisted flame." Continuing along the path to the cathedral, Aava can be seen sleeping above the entrance. Once close enough, Aava will jump down and the battle begins. Summons These summon signs will only appear once the eye has been obtained. *Steelheart Ellie - Near the fog door. *Masterless Glencour - Just ahead of the first bonfire. Strategy Aava is a challenging opponent as it is highly agile and capable of dealing huge amounts of damage. She also corrodes your weapon(s), making them degrade far faster than normal, a slightly weaker version of Sinh. On top of dealing high damage, most of the attacks are difficult to block. As such, it's often a good idea to take focus on evading the attacks as turtling often results in the player's guard being broken, which is often fatal. Aava is very evasive, and will often keep a distance between itself and the player when not attacking. However, Aava can use the distance to give the player a false sense of security, as it can close the distance in the blink of an eye, surprising unaware players. This means that the player must make the most of the openings given, as they're unable to safely otherwise. This is especially true if they're unable to utilize ranged attacks. Attacks *'Swipe:' Aava swipes at the player with a paw from the side. May be followed by a second swipe with the other paw. *'Backwards Leap:' Aava leaps backwards, dodging player attacks, and damages & knocks down anyone it lands upon. *'Leaping Swipe Attack:' Aava leaps at the player with its left paw raised, smashing it into them upon landing. May be followed by a second paw swipe from its right paw. Aava only targets players who are not adjacent to it with this attack. *'Jumping Bite:' Aava leaps at the player with its mouth open, grabbing them. After a couple munches, throws the player to the ground. Aava only targets players who are not adjacent to it with this attack. *'Homing Ice Soulmass:' Roars and casts a version of Homing Crystal Soulmass around itself. They are fired after a short delay, dealing heavy damage and easily breaking the player's guard unless the player has a high Stability shield. Standing behind Aava when they fire will always make them miss. If they cannot be dodged, it may be more beneficial to let the first one hit than to block; it will very likely knock down, which will cause the rest of them (as well as any attacks Aava is using) to miss. *'180 Claw Attack:' After tensing for a moment, spins 180-degrees and swipes its claw at anyone in its path, knocking players to the floor and dealing heavy damage. May be performed with either paw. *'Ice Blast:' Aava crouches for few moments, then roars, causing an area-of-effect blast that knocks the player to the floor. *'Ice Pillars Attack:' Aava lifts its left paw up, then smashes it to the ground, summoning damaging pillars of ice to emerge from the floor. Defenses Drops Gallery CotIK boss Aava2.jpg|Aava sleeping Music References pl:Aava, zwierzak króla Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses Category:The Lost Crowns: CotIK Category:Enemy Pages Missing Data